Spójrz mi w oczy
Słońce już dawno zaszło, kiedy dwójka przyjaciół: Bob i Jason wracali do domu po imprezie. Była mniej więcej trzecia w nocy, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem szli przez park kierowani zimnym blaskiem przydrożnych latarni. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywali się na ławce, żeby odsapnąć i spróbować opanować błędnik, gdyż alkohol nadal szumiał w ich głowach. Bob spróbował usiąść na kolejnej ławce, ale natychmiast zerwał się stamtąd jak oparzony – na ławce ktoś leżał. -Ha, ha, stary, czego się boisz? – pewnym siebie głosem spytał Jason – No… Co, tam masz? Jakiś menel i tyle, chodź już! Faktycznie. Był to bezdomny śpiący na ławce, pewnie równie zalany, co oni. I gdyby się poruszał mogliby pomyśleć, że śpi… Kiedy Bob go obrócił światło latarni ukazało niewypowiedziany grymas bólu na zmasakrowanej twarzy. Ledwo trzymająca się w zawiasach szczęka, rozwalony nos i brak oczu przypominały rytualny mord. Chłopacy zaczęli krzyczeć i panikować. Krążyli jeszcze chwilę nad nim, w końcu poczuli, jak ogarnia ich obłęd. Słyszeli szepty, pękające pod naporem butów gałązki. Nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje. Z resztą jak mogli cokolwiek rozumieć? Sami w nocy, w ciemnym parku, zalani po imprezie znajdują bezdomnego ze zmasakrowaną twarzą… Zaczęli uciekać tak szybko na ile pozwalały im nogi i głowa, biegli na złamanie karku potykając się o każdą wypukłość w drodze. Przez całą drogę nie widzieli żywego ducha, kiedy już oddalili się od ciała, chcąc złapać oddech zatrzymali się na chwilę i w tym samym momencie stanęli jak wryci. Na środku drogi, w świetle latarni ukazała im się dziwna postać. Zdawałoby się, że w parku jest zupełnie pusto, bo kto normalny szwendałby się po parku o trzeciej w nocy? Jakiś mężczyzna stał naprzeciwko nich i mimo zamazanego obrazu zdawało im się, że ten ktoś ich obserwuje. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że to ten facet jest mordercą. Pierwsze zadane sobie pytanie brzmiało „I co teraz? Co z nami zrobi?” Serca podskoczyły im do gardeł. Przerażenie wryło ich w ziemię, nogi były jak z ołowiu. -Za następną latarnią jest boczna uliczka, szybko! – wyszeptał przez ściśnięte gardło Jason bojąc się, że nieznajomy usłyszy jego głos. Za następną latarnią… Musieli przejść tylko kilka metrów, które w obliczu zagrożenia zdawały się wielokrotnie wydłużyć. Ruszyli ostrożnie, z każdym krokiem napięcie rosło i zdawałoby się, że adrenalina wyparła już cały alkohol z organizmu. Wtem postać niespokojnie drgnęła powodując u Jasona uderzenie gorąca. Serce próbujące wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej i pulsujące skronie zagłuszały wszystko inne. Bob miał zbyt dużo łez w oczach, aby dostrzec ten ruch obcego. Biegnąc naprzód i skręcając w boczną uliczkę ogrodzoną wysokim żywopłotem Jason wyjrzał za róg wypatrując sylwetki tego kogoś . Lecz on nadal tam stał, wiedział, że nie uciekli. Wiedział, że cały czas tam stoją. Łaknął ich strachu, czuł się wtedy potężny, miał przewagę. Nie myśląc długo Jason schował się z powrotem za róg, biorąc płaczącego Boba za rękę zaczęli uciekać nieoświetloną uliczką. Za plecami mieli mordercę, a naprzeciw stała ich wyobraźnia… Biegli jak na skrzydłach w przód. Uciekali nieustannie słysząc za sobą kroki. Pech chciał, że Jason potknął się o wystający z ziemi, przechodzący przez drogę korzeń. Chłopak wydał z siebie przeszywający krzyk. Upadł z wielkim impetem na ziemię uderzając głową w kamień. Na raz świat przed nim zawirował, usłyszał wiercący dziury w uszach pisk. Otoczenie zaczęło powoli zanikać, aż całkowicie zgasło. Zemdlał. Jego ostatnim słowem wykrzyczanym w kierunku Boba było „Ratuj!” Lecz Bob był zbyt przerażony, aby się zatrzymać. Biegł dalej nie obracając się za siebie. W końcu wybiegł z tego przeklętego parku na ulicę. Widział już nawet swoje mieszkanie w bloku. Słaba kondycja zmusiła go do przerwy. Czuł, że serce zaraz wyrwie mu się z piersi. Wbrew pozorom czuł się już bezpieczniej. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w stronę latarni i spojrzał w stronę swojego domu. Wtem jego oczom ukazał się mrożący krew w żyłach widok. W jego oknie paliło się światło… Setki myśli przelatywało przez jego głowę. Nie mógł się cofnąć do parku, ale nie wiedział, czy w domu nie spotka go coś gorszego… Coś gorszego od tortur i rytualnego mordu? „Wychodziłem w pośpiechu, może po prostu zapomniałem zgasić światło, kiedy wychodziłem? Zdarza się przecież!” Bob wmawiając sobie optymistyczną wersję wydarzeń ruszył w stronę domu. Chciał jeszcze obejrzeć się za siebie, lecz kark automatycznie się zablokował i podpowiedział mu, żeby lepiej tego nie robił. Szybko rozejrzał się po ulicy, czy nic nie jedzie i przebiegł dalej truchtem pod swój blok. Lampa nad wejściem była rozbita, wydało się to podejrzane. Nerwowo szukał kluczy we wszystkich kieszeniach spodni i kurtki czując, że zaraz go ktoś zajdzie od tyłu. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a każdy odgłos, nawet najmniejszy szmer był niepokojący. Ryjąc w kieszeniach nieustannie obracał się za siebie, jakby chciał wypatrzeć napastnika. Nagle wiatr mocniej zawiał i wszystkie gałęzie na drzewach złośliwie zaszeleściły, a w uszy Boba nieznośnie zagwizdał wiatr. W tym momencie, jego ręka trafiła na coś metalowego w kieszeni, na piersi jego kurtki. Trzęsącymi rękoma wyjął kilka kluczy na kółku i próbując odnaleźć właściwy, nie mogąc trafić wtykał po kolei każdy do dziurki. Już czuł, że za jego plecami ktoś stoi, czuł oddech na karku, choć to pewnie wiatr dmuchający na mokrą od potu szyję. „Jest!” pomyślał odkrywając, że wetknięty kluch obraca się z łatwością w zamku. Szybko pociągnął otwarte drzwi i wparował do środka zamykając je z impetem, po czym rzucił się do włącznika zapalając światło. Poczuł ulgę, lecz spostrzegł, że nie ma przy sobie kluczy. Zapomniał wyjąć ich z zamka… Musiał wykonać szybki manewr – uchylić drzwi, wyjąć klucze i szybko je zamknąć. Jak pomyślał tak zrobił, tyle, że ze zdenerwowania za wcześnie je zamknął i przyskrzynił sobie rękę… Gdy trzymał już klucze w bolącej dłoni nacisnął jeszcze raz włącznik światła, żeby się nie wyłączyło i pobiegł na trzecie piętro, gdzie mieszkał, zerknął jeszcze tylko na zegar, który wskazywał trzecią trzydzieści. Człapał powoli po schodach, co kilka stopni przechodząc na trucht. Starał się to robić cicho, aby nie pobudzić sąsiadów, jeszcze by pomyśleli, że to Bob jest winny incydentu w parku. Czuł już lekką ulgę, ale światło w pokoju nie pozwalało mu całkowicie odetchnąć. W połowie drogi minął tylko jakiegoś mężczyznę w garniturze. „Wcześnie idzie do pracy” pomyślał Bob i nie witając się z nieznajomym szedł dalej. Dotarłszy na trzecie piętro poczuł unoszący się w powietrzu nieprzyjemny zapach zgnilizny. Stanął przed swoimi drzwiami i wetknął właściwy klucz do zamka. Jednak klucz wcale nie kręcił się tak jak powinien. Bob wykonał jeden obrót w lewo, a dalej mechanizm stawał w miejscu. Nacisnął na klamkę i z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że drzwi się powoli otwierają… Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Spodziewał się mordercy czekającego spokojnie w jego fotelu. Pociągnął drzwi do siebie i ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Nie zamykał ich na klucz, aby były otwarte na wypadek ucieczki. Wszedł do przedsionka i rozejrzał się na boki wypatrując czegoś dziwnego. Jego uwagę przyciągnął talerzyk przykryty czarną tkaniną z wypukłością na środku i parą sztućców z boku, leżących na stole w kuchni, na którym paliła się wysoka czarna świeczka, w świeczniku przypominającym diabelskie widły. Bob ostrożnie zbliżył się w ich stronę i podnosząc niepewnie szmatkę zobaczył ostatnią rzecz, jaką chciałby w życiu zobaczyć. Na talerzu spoczywało jeszcze ciepłe oko Jasona z plamą krwi pod nim. Wszędzie by poznał ten niebieski kolor z żółtymi plamkami po bokach. Chłopak natychmiast zwymiotował. Zdawało mu się, że się na niego patrzy. W oku kryło się przerażenie i lęk. Bob nalał zimnej wody w słoik, wrzucił narząd wzrokowy Jasona do środka, dobrze zakręcił i odłożył na swój stolik nocny. Zmył wymiociny, żeby nie śmierdziało i zapominając zamknąć drzwi poszedł spać. Był wyczerpany, zasnął od razu, nawet nie miał siły dzwonić na policję. Rano o ósmej, kiedy się przypadkiem obudził zobaczył, że przy jego łóżku leży dzisiejsze wydanie dziennika. Na pierwszej stronie był artykuł o rytualnym mordzie w parku. Serce mu szybciej zabiło i nie dowierzając przetarł oczy, i zaczął czytać: „Dzisiejszego dnia o godzinie 3:35 zatrzymano sprawcę, kiedy uciekał z bloku mieszkalnego na osiedlu…” -Zaraz, zaraz – wymamrotał Bob – skoro sprawcę zatrzymano o trzeciej trzydzieści pięć… A pięć minut wcześniej wróciłem do domu… To znaczy, że na schodach minąłem się z mordercą! Ale, co robi u mnie ta gazeta? – Bob spuścił wzrok na gazetę i czytał dalej. „…Niestety sprawca zdołał uciec…” Chłopak szybko rzucił okiem na stolik nocny, ku jego przerażeniu słoik z okiem zniknął. Przerzucił stronę, na dalszej części artykułu był nabazgrany markerem napis: „Wygadaj się, a spojrzę twoimi oczami”. Autor: Trzecia_strona_wyobraźni Kategoria:Opowiadania